Juri Han (Lucifer's Pride)
Han Juri is the one of main female protagonists of fan fiction, "Lucifer's Pride". She was considered to be one of the two strongest Exorcist who worked for the Vatican alongside Dulio Gesualdo, the other strongest Exorcist and possessor of second-strongest Longinus Gear, Zenith Tempest until she was excommunicated by the higher-ups of the Church. While working on her assignment from the organization she was in, she met Law in the Europe in twist of fate and fell in love at first sight for Law's...charming personalities that resonate with her heart. After their...fiery meeting, she became a Reincarnated Devil where Law "persuade" her to come along for mix of fighting strong opponents, and...unique confession from Law. Appearance: Juri is a fair-skinned, beautiful, young girl with well-proportioned, curvaceous, and athletic-build figures, standing at the height of 5'7 tops. her noticeable features are her violet-pink colored eyes, long dark brown/black hair worn in two neck-length loop and secured at top side of her head with yellow ribbons, fingernails painted in bright violet, and her seducing, wicked smiles. According to Vincent, she's his "ideal" woman in every way possible. As her overall appearance and attires, she wears a revealing, tight-fitting mixed Chinese-styled dress and Korean-styled martial art outfits of dark-blue violet, and violet and gold trims with underneath the dress are in golden-colored with halter top, halter neck, and sideboob opening in her outfit along with violet fingerless elbow-length gloves. These outfits are held by straps around her tight outfits and on her feet Juri wears a high-heeled blue-violet boots with white trims. Personality: According to her twisted and sarcastic personalities, Juri is sadistic, ruthless, playful, optimistic, boisterous, and surprisingly sociable person who loves to have good time in both life and fighting, in which it works well with Law's cool and intelligent personality. Moreover, she is a battle maniac where she absolutely loves the pure thrill and joy of the carnage and chaos in the battle. In battle, she is also describe to be ruthless, sadistic, and sarcastic individual where she makes jokes while inflicting pain on her foes, which Law comments "That's my kind of girl right over there.". However, a sudden retaliation without warning can lose her temper from time to time. Despite her personalities, she still has considerable senses of proper etiquette and some sense of honor. It was demonstrated during her mission, where she rescued a young girl alive despite many civilians being caught in the crossfire in the battlefield. Juri also appears to detest fighting children and those who can't fight back, which somewhat contradicts her opinion. She displays several traits of a femme fatale, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, which it compliments with Law's cool personality where he is cool to take and make sexual harassment and jokes to the girls he would love to...dominate with, in which Juri comments "Oh my god...what did I deserve to fall in love with a perfect man?~" causing her to be quite mischiveous and flirty towards Law as she wanted to dominate Law himself where Law takes it as a bothersome annoyance. She is also intelligent, cunning and manipulative, and not above leaving her partners to further her own agenda, in which Law comments "Great...now I have to watch her closely in case of betrayal." However, despite her perky personalities, Juri appears to be brooding and depressed, possessing vulnerable side that she almost never shows, except to Law. This side of her comes from the loneliness and sadness of longing her parent's love when she was a child. While Juri never says it, Law noted that Juri is so similar to himself, where both of them are inherited with powerful genes and abilities from birth, used by the people they trusted, and lost everything in the process, and all actually they wanted was to live a happy and satisfying life with their families. History: Juri was the only child from the strongest female Exorcist of all time, Mirae Han who was known as "Goddess of Crimson Carnage" due to her immense skills in martial arts and mastery in Senjutsu, and Crom Cruach, the Crescent Circle Dragon and strongest Evil Dragon in the existence. During the early days, Juri's mother was on a mission to slay a group of High-Class and Ultimate-Class Monsters in Romania region in the Europe, where she first met Crom Cruach and later on fight against him for at least 299 times in a battle to determine who was the strongest, and later on falling in love with another on their 300th battle where they both came to respect their strength to one another. After falling in love with Crom Cruach, Mirae was later excommunicated from the Vatican for falling in love with a dragon, which caused her to move back to South Korea to her parent's house, where it was the headquarter of all of the martial art families and clans located in Seoul. After a few years later, Juri was born in the house which it brought joys for the couple. However, due to unknown reasons, Crom Cruach left the house, in which left Mirae to raise her young daughter. After a few years later, the house was attacked by unknown supernatural terrorist group, which it was later known by Khaos Brigade and led by Rizevim Livan Lucifer's right hand man in the attempts to attain the sacred treasure known by the Han Family. After a fierce disputes, The Han family won the disputes but came at a heavy price where members of the martial art family members, including Mirae was killed in the battle. After the disputes, Han family's current head and Juri's grandfather, Han Tae-Jin went to the Vatican in order to meet up with his old friends, Vasco Strada, Ewald Cristadi, and Mirae's close friend, Griselda Quarta, to leave young Juri under the care of those three who knew about her heritage at the time, until she inherited her family treasure and becoming the next head of the clan. After many years of training by her mentors (Griselda, Vasco, and Ewald), she became one of the two strongest exorcists alongside Dulio Gesualdo while working for the Vatican. During one of her mission, she came across young Walburga, who was recently appointed as one of the leaders of Hexennacht. The two engaged in the death battles, and the ending result was putting both of them out of commission. During the times, the Independent-Avatar Type Longinus Gear, Incinerate Anthem split itself into two, causing both of them to have half the power of the original to see which one is worthy of inheriting the power the next they meet in the battle. After coming back to the Vatican when she realizes she inherited the Sacred Gear, she began earning herself the nickname, "Juri of the Violet Flames" and "Juri the Crucifier" for her immense power and inhuman personalities. After a while, she was supposedly accused of allied herself with Devils and Fallen Angels to endanger the humans living in the Europe, causing her to label as SS-Class Stray Exorcist and excommunicated from the Vatican and been on the run ever since. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Master Martial Artist: Juri is a highly gifted fighter, due to her strong marital genes from her mother and training from her grandfather, Han Tae-Jin in the Renewal Taekwondo, Juri gained a high level of knowledge about Korean Martial Arts. After her training, she mastered each of the forms and stances, and later on incorporating other Korean martial arts and other martial arts to enhance her personal fighting style. After training with different styles and techniques, she later on came up with her own fighting style to use in combat, which match her personal taste in style. Senjutsu Expert: After her years of training from her grandfather, Juri became well-versed in Senjutsu. She can manipulate her flow of life-energy and She can also disrupt or sever her opponents ki and cause internal damage. And she can spy and track her opponents from far away. * Touki (闘気): Thanks to her mastery of Senjutsu, Juri can also controls her life-force and create an aura around her body and wear it increasing her speed, attack, defense greatly. This also allows the user to counter magic attacks by punching or otherwise striking them. Expert Technician: Despite Juri's twisted demeanor, she's highly intelligent in terms of intellect and coming up with strategies for battle, along with their possible outcome. And when this is combined with her combat skill, she can became a formidable opponent. However, she tends to let her instincts do the job because she feels that thinking with her mind sometime slows her attack. Highly Perceptive Combatant: In battle, Juri is a highly perceptive combatant. She is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. She is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of some attacks and abilities instantly. Immense Exorcist Skills: Before her excommunication, Juri is an extremely powerful exorcist, known to be the two strongest exorcist ever alongside Dulio Gesualdo, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone relying solely on her own skills even before she was reincarnated into an Devil by Law. During her battle against Law, Juri has the upper hand despite Law using his Voidchrome. Immense Strength: Due to inheriting strong genes from both of her parents, who're both on par with the Satan Class Devils and Heavenly-Dragon respectively, Juri has shown to be immensely strong. After her years of training, in the Vatican with her mentors, Vasco Strada, Ewald Cristaldi, and Griselda Quarta, and back in South Korea with her master and grandfather, Han Tae-jin, she was able to fight against both High Class Devils and Monsters. After her encounters with Walburga, a leader of Hexennacht '''and the possessor of one of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem, her strength grew to the point where she can take on an Ultimate-Class Devils and monster alone after gaining half of the power of Incinerate Anthem and incorporating into her own fighting style. As a true testament to her strength, Law noted that her kicks and usage of Incinerate Anthem are considerably powerful and comparable to the strongest youth Devil, Sairaorg Bael with his Balance Breaker state. '''Immense Speed: Juri possess supersonic speed that's beyond that of a Human being, which allows her to caught against High-Class Beings and monsters during the battle. After being reincarnated into Devil, she possesses enhanced speed through the Rook piece. Immense Stamina: '''Juri possess immense amount of stamina. This was proven as she was able to fight against some of the strongest exorcists from the Vatican, High-Class Devils and monsters during the battle, and fighting against Walburga, a possessor of Incinerate Anthem for long period of time. After her reincarnation into Devil, she gained considerable stamina being able to fight for several days without tiring herself out. '''Immense Durability: Due to her Evil Dragon heritage, Juri shown that she is immensely durable, able to withstand against High-Class Devils and monster's attacks, some of the strongest exorcist's attacks like Dulio Gesualdo without any severe injuries. A considerable feat as Juri continues to fight against someone who can able to take on Ultimate-Class Devils and monsters. This was further demonstrated as she was able to take on the holy flame of Incinerate Anthem from Walburga's attack with considerable injuries, leaving only burn marks. After being reincarnated into Devil, she possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Mutation Rook piece. Flight: While Juri still lack the ability to fly using his Devil wings, being a former Dragon, Juri can fly using her Dragon wings. Equipments: Incinerate Anthem '''(インシネレート・アンセム, Inshinerēto Ansemu): Also known as '''Chief Mourner’s Crucified Stand of Purple Flame, '''is currently wielding by Juri with one of the half after her disputes with Walburga. It is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a cross that can incinerate Devils with ease as it was demonstrated where Juri used against groups of High-Class monsters to test its capabilities. It is different from other Sacred Gears that it can be transferred to another user of its own will and even if the current user hasn't died yet. * '''Incinerate Chaotic Tempest Waltz (イﾝスィナーエイト・ケイアッティック・テンペスト・ウォールツ, Inshinerēto keiattikku tenpesuto woorutsu), Also known as Blazing Dance of the Heavenly Storm, is a Juri's sub-species Balance Breaker which it takes the form of a pair of thigh-high boots with cross-shaped emblems on the pads. From the boots, it can able to generate the holy flames of the Incinerate Anthem and has the ability to manifest different forms of holy flames depending on the martial art techniques she uses. The forms of the flames are usually in the shape of crucifix, crosses, spikes, and whirlwind. Quotes: TBA Development & Trivia: This character was inspired by my favorite anti-hero/villainess Juri. I originally planned to have Law's queen into someone who has the complete opposite personalities between one another in order to create some romantic comedy one another. * Juri's overall appearance and personality was inspired and based off from the same character from Street Fighter series. * Juri's fighting style is based off of Jin Mori and Jin Tae-Jin's Renewal Taekwondo from Gods of High School series. * Juri's subspecies Balance-Breaker of Incinerate Anthem is based off of Air Gear's different Air Trecks and abilities. * Juri's height is 173 cm. (5'7 feet). * Juri has been called out as a tsundere by Law for both teasing and flirting. * Her breast size is a D. However, her breasts are fondled by Law during their private, causing her breast to grow. * Despite having a filthy mouth, Juri has never once swore with children or innocent people (ex. Asia Argento) around, a feet which astounds Law and members of his peerage. * It is revealed in the short series that according to her father, Crom Cruach, in spite of her sadistic attitude and fierce nature, is actually a sadomasochist as she inherited her mother's personalities than his own. After...Law's first time dominating Juri, he stated that she is neither, as she smiled in cute manner when she and Law had a strong, sweet S&M genre sex. * It is also revealed that when Juri is considerably weak against alcohol, and her personality turns 360 degree where she turns into a kind, gentle, and cheerful girl of her age, causing Law's mind and body to take...purifying damages. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Lucifer's Pride